


Yeehawgust Day 24 & 25 Combined: Wild ‘n Out/New Sheriff in Town

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [20]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: Again, one of the weaker entries.
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 24 & 25 Combined: Wild ‘n Out/New Sheriff in Town

Dusk found Captain Erich Richardson, John Hancock, and RJ MacCready on a balcony overlooking Goodneighbor. Each was wrapped up in their own thoughts while nursing their various indulgences; a Nuka-Cola for Erich, cigarettes for MacCready, and various chems for Hancock. The noises of the town filtered up through the air to the trio. It was one of the few nights where everything seemed like it was before the War.

MacCready piped up after a while. “Hey guys… do you think that the Commonwealth is any safer now that the boogeyman is gone?”

Hancock was the first to respond. “Of course, my friend. There’s a new sheriff in town in our Vaultie friend here. Things aren’t as crazy wild as they used to be.”

“Yeah, I guess… but I mean… who is actually in charge here? The Minutemen? The tin cans?” MacCready asked, taking a long drag on his cigarette. “Everything is still dangerous.”

Hancock turned to Erich. “You’re being pretty quiet there, Vaultie. Got something to say?”

Erich took a swig of his Nuka-Cola, leaning forward. “Maybe it’s time.” he answered nonchalantly.

Hancock and MacCready shared a glance. “What do you mean?” MacCready put forth.

“I mean… maybe it’s time to get an actual new sheriff here in the Commonwealth.” Erich replied. “Maybe we need to start thinking about actually establishing the CPG.”

Hancock sat up ramrod straight. “You mean actually get the Commonwealth Provisional Government? Actually get settlements together to form one central government? I dunno… isn’t that what caused the Great War? Sounds like a bad idea to me.”

“I know, John. But it’s the best chance we have. You said that I’m the new sheriff in town… and I don’t think I’m going to be around forever. Hell, I really enjoy my “retirement” on the Island. And I know I haven’t always made the best call when it comes to trying to help people out here. With the CPG, the Brotherhood, the Minutemen, whoever, can’t have full sway over what happens out there.” Erich replied, his voice weary.

“Does it really wear you out that much, boss?” MacCready asked. Erich nodded.

“Yeah… it does, RJ. And frankly, I’m getting tired of being the middleman between everyone. I say make them talk about like people, not savages. Make them act like settlers, not raiders.” Erich responded.

“Well… I don’t think Goodneighbor would join. I’m still for the idea of the people, by the people.” Hancock piped in with a mildly snide tone.

“Even if it was better for everyone in the Commonwealth, Hancock?” MacCready asked, his tone hard. “Even if it made your job easier to do?”

“Hey, let’s knock it off, guys.” Erich cut in, ending the tension. “I’m not saying that it’s going to happen in one hue wild day. It’ll take time. But for now, let’s leave things wild ‘n out there while we get ready to change the world.”

The trio fell silent, each once again left in their own musings. “It’ll be a hell of a change, Richardson. Hell of a change.” Hancock said after a long silence.

“Let’s hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, one of the weaker entries.


End file.
